Mending the Broken
by Daughter of the Sky
Summary: After a while it's just too much to handle. After a while people begin to notice you're broken, and they create plans to mend you. HD and some GBlaise.


A/N: Hello! I'm back again. I have to tell you now; Inside Their Bones has been canceled (dodges behind a building) Please refrain from hurting me.

Disclaimer: akjdhfk jh kladh hakldh klah lkjadhfljk ahfjkldh akldhf lakjdhf lkajehilruhyaklnv lasdkhtriu alkjdhk kk kui uaske s u s. Translation: It's not mine

The day was long. They had been long quite a bit lately, but this was the worst. Double potions, History of Magic, and of course to piss him off they had finished it off with Divinations. Ron and Hermione had been diligent in making him feel like trash, being the lovey-dovey sickening homophobes they were, and Ginny had been out sick most of the day. To add a freaky twist to this, Blaise Zabini, who was a real pain, even though he was dating Ginny, was being civil today. And Draco Malfoy had been absent, but Harry was used to that. Then there was the fact that he hadn't slept in two or three days. All that wrapped together pushed Harry into a sour mood.

Now sitting here at two in the morning, not sleepy but knowing he would hex the shoes off the next person who looked at him the wrong way, Harry wrote lazily on a roll of parchment about the different ways he could accidentally push himself off the Astronomy Tower. Which soon transformed into sketches of a dead boy at the bottom of a staircase. He slowly fashioned the face of the teenager, trying his best to make it look like his own reflection. Irritated with the imperfection of the artwork, he crumpled the parchment and threw it into the fire, watching flames engulf the drawing. His ear twitched as the portrait of the Fat Lady clicked open. He slowly turned his head to see who was disturbing him at such a dead hour of the night.

Draco leaned against the doorframe, panting slightly. His eyes were closed, his mouth hanging slightly ajar, as a faint blush painted its way across the young man's cheeks. His hair was windblown and clothes were hanging off of him. He looked alone and delicate as he stepped into the Common Room and shut the painting quietly. Closing the door and leaning against it, with his eyes still shut. Harry watched him with a hushed infatuation. He had always entertained the notion of learning to appreciate the young Malfoy, but Draco was broken so deeply that the mere idea of putting more chains on him was heart wrenching.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked with laze in his voice. His interests were peaked, yes, but his simple exhaustion was getting to his voice. Draco's eyes snapped open and he looked around frantically.

"I didn't see you." He said, explaining for his actions. "I was told you could help."

"About?"

"I don't know. It was in my bag. A note that said you could help, where you would be, and what the password was. I thought I would see if – if I could find who put it in my bag, and if I could find out what they meant. I don- I can-I was beginning to think it wasn't a good thing to come here." He gave a nervous laugh as he mumbled the quick lie that he knew Harry didn't believe him, "There went another point of self-esteem." He turned to leave and Harry stood from where he was sitting at a table in the back.

"Wait!" Harry hesitated for moment, not knowing what to say. "What really made you want to come here?"

"I felt like having an adventure." He said with a small smile. It was another downright lie, and Draco knew that but as long as he could pretend…Harry's look of skepticism that he didn't buy it either. "I needed to escape. Escape far away…from everything. The taunts, the laughs, the broken misery, everything."

Harry knew of what Draco spoke. He had heard of what happened to Draco from Parvati Patil, the school gossiper. She told of how Draco had betrayed the Dark Lord. Of how his father had paid to have some one rape him of all innocence, making Draco tainted, impure, dirty, even. She had told him of the Inner Circle of Voldemort taking turns torturing him with the Cruciatus, Imperious, and other sorts of curses. How once all of them had broken the small boy several times, Lucius and Voldemort, himself, had come in to grant this boy one last favor. They bestowed upon the fragile body, a curse ensuring that Draco would relive that fateful summer in his dreams every single night, no matter what he tried. Of course, he had heard several other tales but none that came close to why Draco would be downcast by his fellow classmates.

"So you came here?" Harry asked, after a few short minutes.

"You're the only one who won't jeer at me for what has happened. They all know and they'll all mock me. You're the only one who won't hurt me purposefully." He said firmly as possible. He looked almost bold, and then he shrank back slightly. "If you don't want me to stay I'll leave while I'm-I'm still behind."

"No, no. Just…let me comprehend all of this. Your standing in your worst enemy's Common Room, asking a boy to help you get away from life, and this boy happens to be your worst enemy, who has many mental problems of his own?"

"Y-yeah. I know this it's crazy, and probably isn't your cup of tae and you really want me to go right about now, but you help a lot of people and…and I hoped you could help me. If you don't think you can I-I'll leave-"

Harry advanced on him slowly as the young man rattled off. As he closed in on Draco his hand drifted up to entangle his fingers in Draco's fine platinum hair. Draco's breath caught in his throat as Harry's palm grazed his cheek. Leaning in to the feel, he whispered, "You don't have to try. I'll understand if-"

"You can shut up now, Draco." Harry breathed as he leaned down to kiss Draco. Harry felt a jolt as his lips brushed against Draco's, his body seemed to have electricity burning in it. Harry had seen many people break down in times like these, but he always thought Draco would remain level. Keep up a good shield to defend him against the cold reality of the world. Seeing him like this made him realize maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought. Made him realize Draco was human, that he could hurt.

Kissing Draco and feeling the boy's entire pain surge through the kiss made him ache to his core. Harry wanted to help. He unlocked all of the feelings for Draco that he had kept in check for the last year and a half. The hand that had hung loosely by his side draped around Draco's thin structure and pulled him closer as Harry skimmed Draco's lower lip with his tongue. Draco gasped as Harry slid his tongue into his own mouth. Draco's hands crept uncertainly up Harry's body, slowly finding courage to enfold his fingers into the coal black hair. Harry pulled Draco as close as humanly possible, trying to convey every emotion he could find for Draco within his body through this kiss. Draco sucked tenderly on Harry's tongue, dragging content moans from Harry's lips.

As time flew by, kissing gradually ceased to satisfy either of them. Harry pulled from Draco's warm lips and pressed his own to Draco's jaw, running small kisses up and down his jaw-line. Harry slipped his hands from the small of Draco's back down to the back of his thighs, tugging on him until Draco climbed into his arms, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. Harry kissed Draco's pulse as he started to his staircase behind a portrait that Professor McGonagall had installed just after the war. He managed to break the kisses just long enough to murmur the password (Memento Mori) and then slipped both of them in.

Draco kneaded his fingers through Harry's hair, as Harry nipped at his neck, leaving small traces of his affection to mar Draco's skin. Harry climbed the staircase slowly, up to his medium size room. Carrying Draco over to his bed, he laid him down on the comforter; climbing on top of him he started back at Draco's lips, brushing against them briefly. He stared into Draco's slate gray eyes.

"I can't promise you forever. I can only promise tonight and the idea of tomorrow." He whispered against the small man's lips, studying his face as the impact of his words bled onto Draco's face. Draco nodded, staring Harry back in the eyes. Harry nodded and kissed him as lovingly as he could possibly display. He felt Draco giving into him, felt the affection, the admiration, the desire, one might daresay, burning into him their lips. Harry placed his hands on Draco's chest, searching for the beginning button to Draco's shirt. He ran from mid button up the shirt until he ran across flesh, intriguing a giggle from Draco's mouth. He grabbed the first button and slipped it through the hole. He broke away from Draco's lips he watched his fingers as they pushed button after button out of their corresponding hole. He felt himself being watched by Draco as the small boy sat up and Harry slid his shirt off of his shoulders. Harry stared at his stomach and chest, a roaring fury blazing in his eyes. He looked up at Draco.

"Reminders of my most fatal rebellion." Draco said as Harry traced one of his scars with his index finger. Harry stared pointedly at him. "No one should be pained in such ways." He said running his hand down from Draco's collarbone to the rim of his slacks. Draco looked downright ashamed, as he blushed bright crimson at what had happened to him. Harry kissed him momentarily, pulling him into a tight embrace and murmuring, "It was never your fault." Harry pecked the side of Draco's head.

Draco buried his face into Harry's shoulder. "Just love me; if only for tonight. Just to know that there is such a thing as love." He whispered, a sob breaking his still form. Harry pulled Draco from his shoulder, staring at his face. He looked so broken in his arms. A small tear trickled from the corner of Draco's eye. Harry raised his hand and wiped it away soothingly.

He leaned in and again pressed his lips to Draco's. His lips almost immediately parted for Harry's tongue to enter. And Harry did so. Exploring Draco's mouth lovingly. His tongue ran against Draco's, stirring a moan from Draco's lips. Harry pulled his shirt off over his head; soon proceeding to trail kisses down Draco's jaw-line. Draco held fast to him. Running his hands through Harry's hair and down his spine, bringing delighted shivered from him. Harry left a small trail of kisses from Draco's jaw to his shoulder, where he grazed his teeth gently, before biting down hard, dragging a painful yell from the young man, but marking Draco as his. He kissed the bite mark before leaving a trail of kisses to his chest, kissing every scar he could find. His fingers grazed Draco's extremely thin body, as his kisses trailed farther down his body to kiss the wounds on his stomach. He kissed Draco's belly button flicking his tongue in and around it, bringing and excited gasp from Draco.

Harry sat up, undoing Draco's pants and sliding them off along with his boxers, discarding his shoes and socks in the process. Harry then slid down his own pajama pants, and, grabbing the lubricant from his nightstand drawer, oiled his self. He climbed onto the bed, where Draco had laid down, his eyes shut and flinching. He was reliving it. Harry grazed the side of his face gently bringing his attention to his own.

"Focus on my eyes. They're not here as long as you look into my eyes." Draco nodded his hands reaching to steady Harry. Harry kept Draco's gazed as he positioned himself between his legs. His penis was at Draco's opening. Harry held Draco's cheek as he slowly slid into him. Draco cringed in pain but managed to keep his gaze on Harry's eyes. Once Harry had fully pushed himself into Draco he waited for Draco to make himself as comfortable as possible. After a few seconds of readjusting Harry pulled his self out and pumped back into him, slowly. He held Draco's gaze as one of his hands trailed down his torso to his manhood. Slowly his hand encircled Draco's pride, rubbing up and down it as he thrust himself in and out of Draco.

Draco's hands tightened around Harry's shoulders as he brought him closer to the edge. His breath started coming short and all of his muscles were clasping and unclasping. Harry rubbed him harder, paying exceptional attention to the tip of his erection. Draco's felt like he was going to burst due to the amount of pressure Harry was wreaking upon him. Draco couldn't capture his breath and he could no longer keep eye contact with Harry. He sealed his eyes shut, moaning loudly as force built up to an unbearable point. Harry massaged his shaft so fast he could barely tell what was going on. All at once Draco erupted onto Harry's hand and abdomen, while Draco cried out Harry's name.

Harry continued to plunge himself deep into Draco even after Draco had come. He forced his penis far deep into Draco as he could, feeling himself rupture and fill Draco with his essence. Harry had just enough energy to extract himself from Draco before laying himself onto the bed next to Draco. They looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked smoothing Draco's wild, sweaty, hair down. Draco nodded, smiling contentedly up at Harry. He scooted closer to Harry, resting his head on his chest. Harry kissed the top of Draco's head, and enfolded one of his hands in his own, while running his other hand through Draco's blonde hair.

Harry listened to Draco's ragged gasps slowly even out to long drawn out breaths. As he stare at the ceiling he felt a wave of sleepiness over come him. He looked down at Draco's head, planting one more kiss on his hair before drifting to sleep.

The door clicked open and two pairs of eyes gaped upon them. Watching with care as both took in steady drawls of breath.

A hand touched Ginny's shoulder and she leaned into it.

"Come on Ginny. They'll be fine now." Blaise whispered into her ear. She continued to stare at the two sleeping figures, before murmuring back to him, "I know I just want to make sure."

"Baby look at them. Draco isn't tossing about, and Harry…Harry is actually asleep. They're both safe." Ginny nodded and grabbed her boyfriend's hand and led him back downstairs and down to his room in the dungeons.

"Draco," Harry whispered half asleep.

"Hmm?" Draco returned with just as much sleep lacing his voice.

"I love you." Harry said tightening his grip on Draco's shoulders.

Draco snuggled up to Harry, a small grin stretching across his face as the whispered back to Harry, "I love you, too."

A/N: What do you think? Please review and tell me what you want me to do. Depending on your appraisals I might continue this from a one shot to a multi chaptered story. Tell me what you want.

Love,

D. o. t. S.


End file.
